Hello, I love you
by fallenenjimon
Summary: Princess morebucks has change alot since her "coming-out", no she's very suicidal. Who'll help her?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i don't own anything except thouse thing not in the cartoon/manga. ...................................................................  
  
I stand before the sink, it has made from the most expencive marble and plantium facets but it didn't mattered. Being 16 year old girl is hard, being rich is harder, having no friends because you were very sallow when your young is very hard but throw being a homosexual is.... Imposible. I realized I was, how to say this, not shoting stright arrows when I was 13 years old. I was 14 when I acted upon thouse feeling, and I had my heart broken. It was simple, tell a homophobic girl that hates your guts you love her and what do you expect? An "i love you, i want to be with you for all eternal life", it doesn't turn into thouse sailor moon fanfics you read online but into a cold and horrific silent treatment and have all of her friends attack you.  
I looked at the straight razor, it glimed in the light and then at my pale skinned wrist. I lowered my head and ran into my bed room, I didn't want it to come to this, it was too slow and very messy. The brige, I stared down at the sparkling water as i set a foot onto the rail- guard taking in deep breaths before the plung. "Princess?" the sudden voice scared me and sent me spinning on my heels, I almost fell over. Wouldn't that be ironic? "Careful" she said as she grabbed my hand to keep me from falling over the edge, I saw who it was. "Blossom?" I asked still jumpy. She gave me a nervous smile, some of her bangs fell in front of her ruby pink eyes and gave her a more lovely look, she was beautiful. "I like to know why are you about to jump off a brige?" despite her loving exterior and sweet personiality she came off as a hardass and seem willing to break anyones teeth, I can understand why, to lead a trio of super heroines you have to be a bit hard and cold. She placed a hand on my sholder, i didn't look up. "Do you want to get a cup of tea? we can talk?" I looked up at blossom, she was a goddess in the moonlight, "alright".  
"Thanks for being here for me" I said under my breath, she removed her pink jacket and wrapped it over my sholders while she lean in close. "You're welcome". Maybe there's hope for me yet. ...............................................................  
I hope this fic turned out all right (I'm still strugling with the formating), I made this random fic under half an hour to break up the PPG/RRB romances and I hope someone better then me can get inspired by this. 


	2. Blossom's POV

Author's Notes: Holy crap! Chapter two! This fic was going to be a one shot but I got such a good responce I decided to do Blossom's POV, wish me luck.  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Here I stood, staring at the damage the latest monster attack did.  
  
How is it possible for a city of millions and millions of people escape death and major injury nearly every time? The answer. Dumb luck.  
  
Buttercup was busy kicking the monster's head (while shouting something about "I was napping", yeah, I don't get it ether), Bubbles was talking to someone on her cell phone, we gotten so use to huge monster attacks Bubbles kept talking during battle!  
  
To be truthful, there wasn't any point of being here just staring. I picked up my pink jacket off some car that's been crushed by the monster's foot, I began eastward towards the edge of townsvill.  
  
Alot has happened in my (our if you count my sisters) life, it really changed when one day when the rouwdyruff boys were brought back to life along with a fourth rouwdyruff, Doute.  
  
Alot of people got hurt, namely villians, when Doute went on his rampage through cityvill. On the upside the whole episod got us (me and my sisters) a new mommy and a few villians off our backs, the downside I had to spend three months in a body cast.  
  
You're wondering about the new mommy comment? Well, during the whole Doute period Sedusa was near fatally injuried trying to save Buttercup's butt.  
  
While in the hospital under dad's (professor Utonium's) care they got to know each other better, after Doute became psychically unstable (he was already mentally unstable) and "self-desturcted" Sedusa was released into dad's supervision and they got married.  
  
After a moment of walking I looked up, suicidal bridge. My second home away from home, I come here offen when I need to get away from the world.  
  
I looked up and saw Princess, she was about to jump off. I walked up behind and said her name, she almost slipped but I manage to grab her hand and helpped her.  
  
We talked for the moment then I offered to take her out for tea, while walking I took off my jacket and gave it to her.  
  
At this little tea shop in the mall Princess opened up to me, she was really depressed and I seen why.  
  
That girl Princess is talking about, the one that treated her like garbage and made alot of her friends turn traitor is Bubbles, my sister.  
  
_____________________________Flashback_____________________________  
  
I was sitting on the couch, it was a wensday night and I had just gotten finished with my homework when Bubbles came storming in. She was screaming about some dyke had hit on her, Sedusa wasn't feeling too well and was laying down. She wasn't to happy when my baby brother woke up and started to scream, Sedusa looked about to neal over and I offered to help with alexander.  
  
I didn't know what really happen but I heard alot of yelling and Bubbles later came out of her room with a black eye, Buttercup was rubbing her knuckles.  
  
"Happen?" I asked, she only said "not even she deserves that Bubbles". ___________________________Present__________________________________  
  
At her home, Princess look alittle more depressed. I didn't know why I said it but I did.  
  
"Mind if I stay with you tonight?" Princess' eyes seem to gilmmer, she really needs someone to talk to.  
  
I guess there's hope for us yet.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Author's Notes:  
Doute is the fourth rowdyruff boy created by accident, he's kind of like Bunny. by Kind of I mean he looks normal but he's completly messed up on the inside (where Bunny was messed up on the outside but ment well on the inside).  
Doute is also french for doubt (I think.) 


End file.
